Arrows
by pinkninja365
Summary: Ariana is a Divergent. Her greatest fear is arrows. She has a very important role to play in her community, but will she step up to the challenge?
1. Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Also rm328 and 22pirates13wizards are using the same prompt. This is my first fic so no flames!  
**

It is dark and windy night. I am running, for my life. There's a monster chasing me and I'm not armed. This is a very inconvenient situation for me. I might need a weapon, if I value my life.  
I haven't been here very long, yet I'm already being chased by a monster. I'm such an idiot. The person I was planning to be allies with is already dead.  
I looked at the monster. It was large, covered in fur. I looked closer and realized that it looked like a wolf. Then, out of the trees, an arrow came whistling towards me. I dodged it, and it hit the tree. I kept on running. Was this really my fear? Being chased by a monster through the woods? I stopped, realizing that there was only one way that I could stop this nightmare.

I turned around to face my fear. I wondered what was my fear? Was it the monster? Was it getting killed by a nameless monster? Was it arrows? An arrow flew past my ear, scaring me out of my skin. Yup, my fear was definitely arrows. I realized that there was only one way to face it. I stand up straight, and look directly into the woods. I hear the monster notching an arrow. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins, pounding in my ears so hard I can barely hear. I hear the arrow being realized towards me. The arrow comes out of the woods, and hits me squarely in the chest. I stumble back, and the scene fades into darkness.


	2. War

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time. I have been really busy. Also this is my first story so please no flames! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I sat up, my head spinning. The place where the arrow had hit me was still tingling. I got up out of the chair, and looked at my instructor, Christina. Christina was very, very tall, and towered over almost everyone. She had long, brown hair, and carmel skin. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color, and she was very intelligent.

She stood up, and said, "Good job Ana! You only had 8 fears! That is almost as good as-"

"As who?" I asked.

"As my friend Tris. She's dead now, but she only had 7 fears. **(1)**"

"Wait she died? How? And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your consideration. I'll tell you how she died once we join the rest of the transfers."

"Ok."

Christina led me out of the fear simulator and to the other transfers. There were many transfers, several Candor-born, a couple Amity-born, no Abnegation-born, and many Erudite-born, just like me. I recognized many familiar faces from my born faction, Erudite.

"Now tell me how Tris died," I whispered to Christina.

"This is one of the most secret government secrets," Christina whispered. "You cannot tell anyone."

"Ok I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Good. Many years ago, there was a rebellion. You know who the factionless are, right?"

"Of course I do. They live next to the Abnegation, right?"

"Yes, they do. In fact my friend Tris was an Abnegation-born Dauntless, one of the two Abnegation-born Dauntless ever."

"Who's the other Abnegation-born Dauntless?"

"You'll meet him in a bit. Now, the factionless were angry, angry that they were factionless, angry with the factions," said Christina. "They decided to join together, and go to war against the colonies. There was a huge war between the factionless and the factions, and of course the Dauntless were the main fighting force for the factions. Tris was one of the Dauntless that died in battle."

"Oh, ok. I am very sorry for your loss"

**Christina's POV:**

I finished explaining how Tris died to Ana. I didn't tell her the whole thing, about how Tris was Divergent, and how Jeanine Matthews brain-washed the Dauntless into attacking the Abnegation. How Tris and Four weren't brain-washed because they were Divergent. How Tris accidentally killed Will. How the war was between a small group of Divergent, including me even though I wasn't Divergent, against Erudite and the brain-washed factions. How the video of what was outside the fence was played. How Tris, Four, and I escaped into the world outside of the fence. How Tris died on a suicide mission which her traitor brother was supposed to go on. How Four and I came back into the factions, and helped restore the government. How we took all of the Divergent into the outside world, and how then we wiped the memories of the factions, so the government would return into what it was before the war. Only the memories of the war of the government officials, Four and I still remained. We changed the way of government of the Dauntless, so it was less about hurting people, and more about having courage and being brave.

Ana didn't need to know the real facts about the war, especially because her born faction was Erudite.

**Ana's POV:**

Christina's story was interesting. I felt like that was the truth, but only the partial truth. I didn't press her, because the war must have been a touchy subject for her if her friend died in it. I wondered why there were only two Abnegation-born Dauntless.

"Christina, why were there only two Abnegation-born Dauntless?" I asked Christina.

"Because not many of the Abnegation want to be in Dauntless. It's their choice, and most of the Abnegation choose to stay in Abnegation."

"Ok, so who was the other Abnegation-born Dauntless?"

"Me, I guess," said a tall, dark-haired man. Raising his voice, he said, "Hello everyone. My name is Four. **(2) **When I was an innate, I had four fears. That's how I got my nickname. I still have the same number of fears now, they are just, different... "

The first thing I noticed about Four was that he was tall, very tall. He must have been more tan 6 feet tall, which was huge to me, because of my short height. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, He also had dark blue eyes, so dark they almost looked black, in the poor lighting. Although his strong body gave the impression that he was tough, his eyes held a certain sadness in them. I wondered why he appeared so strong, but inside he was vulnerable and sad. Maybe it was the same reason that I was always sad and fragile, from childhood of suffering. Or maybe it was from heartbreak, another common cause of sadness and inner pain. It made me wonder what had gone on in his life to give him those sad eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda switched tenses in the last chapter... the story is now in past tense so ya... And please review!**

**(1) I don't own Tris... (and she did have 7 fears)...**

**(2) Again I don't own Four (and obviously he had 4 fears)**


End file.
